Gods against a King
by Phil Swift
Summary: When King Blu's kingdom is invaded by Princess Celestia, he must lead a great army to stop her at the city of Minas. But destiny has other plans as to Blu's fate, and they do not bode well for our cerulean friend. Prequel to Nightfly123's story Medieval Adventures: The Dark Future. With his permission.


Hey guys, does anyone remember Nightfly123's story Medieval Adventures: The Dark Future?  
Well if you have read it, you'll remember Blu died, but we never learn how,  
So with permission from Nightfly, I give you God vs a King.

Throne Room  
9AM

The throne room of King Blu's castle was a buzz of activity.  
Blu and Jewel were sitting on their thrones listening to accounts of Princess Celestia's' brutality.  
Nightfly, Diaglo, Tiago, Bia and Carla were with them, listening to the stories.  
Tomada, Bosco and Marcus were not present, they were sending letters to every village and town in the kingdom, warning them of the threat that was coming.  
The Royal Guard were on high alert, patrols becoming more often.  
But back to the king.  
Blu was hiding his fear well, in light of this new threat.  
But Jewel could tell how scared her husband, but decided not to bring it up.  
The bird before them was a wounded spix, "My king, Celestia has taken our land, food, homes and has slaughtered our children. Please help us".  
Blu was about to answer when a guard ran through the door, "MINAS IS UNDER SIEGE! MINAS IS UNDER SIEGE!".  
Blu's face of fear was now one of anger, "What!?".  
The guard bowed, "My king, the city of Minas is being besieged by 20,000 of Celestia's troops. What are we to do?".  
Blu got up from his throne, "Send messengers to every corner of the kingdom, I need men to fight. Meet at Dunharrow in 2 days. As of now we are at war", the guard nodded and left the throne room.  
Blu sighed and looked at his family, "Can I come, father?", asked Tiago.  
The king shook his head, "No my son, I will not risk the lives of those I love just to beat another baddie".  
Tiago nodded as Blu left the room, walking to his royal bed room.  
Blu walked into his room, opening the wooden closet that contained his silver suit of armor.  
Our king grabbed the helmet in his wings, seeing his reflection on the polished metal.  
The helmet was like any other knight's helmet, but had 2 small metal wings jutting from the side and up.  
He began to put on the suit, chainmail first, then his chest and wingplates.  
Blu felt himself get weighed down a little more with every plate he tied to himself.  
The clinking of metal was a common sound as Blu placed more and more armor onto himself.  
Blu sensed someone walk behind him, he turned his head to see Jewel.  
He smiled, "Greetings my dear wife. Why, might I ask you, have you come inside here while I'm suiting up?".  
Jewel stepped closer, "Just wanted to see my husband in his suit of armor. Before he goes off to war".  
Blu hugged his wife, "Well, I'm not fully dressed so I may require some more time to get fully prepared".  
Jewel nodded and was about to leave, before turning and kissing Blu.  
"Don't die. Please. I don't know what I'd do without you", she cooed while hugging Blu.  
Our king smiled and returned the hug, "Don't worry, I don't intend on dying today, or any other day".  
Jewel smiled before finally leaving the room.  
Blu returned to preparing his armor, putting on a chest plate with the emblem of a macaws head in the center.  
Blu grabbed his sword, a cerulean ruby resting at the end of the handle, and slid it into his scabbard.  
Blu picked up a blue, wooden triangular shield with his emblem on it.  
"For home and country", he whispered while leaving the room.

(Realm of Gondor starts to play. Actually listen to it. You will not regret it.)

Blu was on his horse, Sally, riding through the town outside his castle.  
Behind him were Tomada, Bosco and Marcus riding their horses and in their marvelous suits of armor.  
Behind them were about 200 Royal Guardsmen, on horseback.  
As they walked a gentle rain began and villagers threw flowers at the soldiers.  
The only sound that was heard was the tink of water droplets impacting the armor of the soldiers.

Blu's feathers dampened under the gentle rainfall.  
Sorell gave Tomada a flower and a kiss, with Tomada Junior and Bobbie hugging their father goodbye.  
Stella gave Marcus flowers and kisses as he left, the same going for all the other soldiers leaving.  
Jewel was with her children at the city's gate, waiting for Blu's force to come through them.  
The city was silent as their king passed, no songs of victory or cheers of joy.  
All present knew what was happening, these men were probably going to die.

The city had no wall so they strolled out of their home on one of the streets, Tomada leading the men out as Blu said one last goodbye.

Blu dismounted Sally about 5 feet from his family, walking to his kin.

The king took off his helmet, looking his family in the eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now", he said.

Jewel nodded, "Please, come back to me my love".

Blu smiled, "I will do my best, my queen".

Blu pulled Jewel into a passionate kiss, upon separation he mounted his horse.

The king was about to leave when Diaglo spoke up, "Father, make her pay for killing Luna".

Blu nodded and galloped out of the city, joining up with his men.

He rode up to the front of the column, Tomada, Bosco and Marcus waiting for him.

"So", asked Bosco, "Where to my king?".

Blu looked at the horizon, "To Minas, to war".

Dunharrow

2 days later

Blu was with his commanders, Tomada, Bosco and Marcus, planning the assault on Celestia's forces.

"Scouts report that Celestia has at least 15,000 men at her disposal", said Bosco, earning a nod from the king.

Blu turned to Marcus, "How many men do we have?".

Marcus grabbed a piece of parchment, "We are standing at 2,000 archers, 2,500 cavalry men, 5,000 infantry and 1,000 Dragon Slayers".

Tomada had a face of curiousness. "Dragon Slayers? What's so special about them?".

Blu answered, "They wear black armor, have square shields and wield long pikes along with axes".

Tomada just nodded, "But why are they so special?".

Bosco answered this time, "You'll see".

Tomada didn't ask any more questions, he just continued helping his king plan the attack.

"Minas is, most likely, still standing and can last another couple days, a week if we're lucky. SO we must act soon. I would suggest-", Blu was interrupted by one of his scouts, who ran into the tent.

"SIR, Celestia is about to break through Minas' gate. Are we to attack?".

Blu looked to his commanders, "Assemble the troops. Cavalry in front of infantry and archers".

Tomada nodded before grabbing his helmet and running out of the tent.

Blu grabbed his helmet, "Be ready Celestia, this is for Luna".

Minas

5PM

"DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!", Celestia's men chanted as they ramned the city's gate with their battering ram.

The sun was setting over the city and army, it's orange rays bouncing off the armor of Celestia's men.

Celestia rode on a black horse, watching the battle from the center of her army.

She had met up with King Charles and agreed to become allies, with King Charles' army about 30 miles south of hers, waiting in the woods.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the creaking of metal and wood, the gate of Minas was breaking down, the 2,000 defenders of the city waiting for the attack they knew was coming.

Celestia's catapults throw fireballs and boulders into the city, crushing buildings and birds.

With one last ram, the gate of Minas gave way, collapsing.

Celestia turned to one of her commanders, "Move into the city, kill all in your path".

The commander nodded and was about to convey when a great horn sounded from the west.

Celestia turned to see...Blu, with his force of 10,000.

The cavalry were in front of the infantry and archers, with Blu and his commanders, all on their horses, in front of them all.

Blu looked upon the city of Minas with horror, the flames rising high above the walls and the smoke spreading through the air.

Blu turned his horse and ran down the line of his men, "Tomada take your men down the left flank, Bosco, follow the king's banner down the center. Marcus take your men right, after you've passed the wall".

Celestia turned to her troops, "FORM RANKS! PIKES IN FRONT, ARCHERS BEHIND!".

Blu turned to his troops, "Go forth and fear no darkness! Arise, arise defenders of this kingdom! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day, and the sun rises!".

His men pointed their lances to their fronts, Blu running past them while hitting the spears with the blunt part of his sword, "RIDE NOW! Ride now! RIDE! Ride for wrath! Ride for ruin and the worlds ending!".

Blu stood in front of his troops, "DEATH!", he yelled with his army repeating, "DEATH!".

Blu yelled again, "DEATH!", his army joined him, creating a cheer louder than any volcano could ever hope of being.

"CHARGE!", Blu rocketed forward, his army following him.

Celestia saw this, "Catapults, fire shot!", 5 catapults flung balls of wool, pebbles and hay that were doused in oil then set on fire, towards our heroes.

But Blu was prepared, "ARCHERS!", Blu's bowmen, who were stationed behind the cavalry and infantry, let loose a volley of arrows.

The arrows whistled as they glided through the cool evening air, until they hit the fireballs.

The fireballs fell into tiny bits of flames, stone and cloth.

A cheer rose from Blu's men as the cinders crashed to the ground.

Celestia looked to her archers, "FIRE AT WILL!", the archers released a volley of arrows into Blu's men.

Several of the knights fell off their horses, thanks to the arrows that had gotten into the chunks of their armor.

But the weight of the charge could not be stopped, Blu raised his sword, letting a battle cry erupt from the bottom of his lungs.

Celestia's pikemen now had looks of fear as Blu's cavalry got closer.

Tomada's horse trampled one unlucky pikeman, while he cut the head off another.

Blu stabbed his sword through the skull of one pikeman, blood spraying onto his armor.

Whatever the cavalry missed, the 5,000 footmen cleaned up with ease.

The pikemen began running backwards, Blu's men tearing through them.

Celestia just watched as Blu rode through her army, cutting down all in his path.

Celestia glared and grabbed one of her subordinates bows, "I'M NOT HERE AS A WITNESS!", she pulled back the string of the bow and the arrow with it.

Celestia aimed the bow at Blu, releasing the arrow, before firing another.

Blu was busy fending off 2 enemy swordsmen, blocking a stab from one of them.

A spearman ran up from behind him and stabbed Sally's head.

The spear entered through the horses left eye and exited through her forehead.

Sally reared up, throwing Blu off, before collapsing and dying.

Blu rolled backwards, balancing on his talons.

"YOU BASTARDS!", he swung his sword around his head as the 3 birds closed in on him, tearing their heads from their shoulders.

Blu smiled before a searing pain shot through his thigh, he looked down to see an arrow stuck in him.

Blu saw the second arrow in the nick of time, putting up his shield to block the bolt.

Tomada and several Royal Guardsmen saw Blu, "SIRE!", the hawk with about 6 guardsmen rode their horses to Blu, dismounting and forming a shield wall around him upon their arrival.

Tomada tended to Blu's wound, smiling.

Blu was perplexed by this, "Tomada, why are you smiling?".

Tomada looked his king in the eye, "Look around you, sir. The enemy is retreating", Blu looked around and noticed this too.

All around him, Celestia's men ran from the battlefield in an unorganized mob, except for the princess.

Celestia drew 2 swords and glared at Blu, who glared right back at her.

Before the 2 could run at each other, another horn sounded through the battlefield.

All eyes turned to the woods, south of the battlefield.

There, another 10,000 mn of King Charles' army charged out of the woods.

Blu was now outnumbered, 2-1 and no longer had the element of surprise.

Blu quickly gave an order, "DRAGONSLAYERS! REPEL THE ENEMY!".

On cue a thousand birds clad in black armor charged forward, their leader yelling, "THE HORDES OF HELL ARE UPON US! TO BATTLE!".

The first couple Dragonslayers threw their shields into the ground, putting their spears at the top right corner of each shield, before squatting behind it.

More Dragonslayers arrived, putting their shields on top of the first ones.

In seconds they had created a wall, with spears pointing out of it.

"DRAGONSLAYERS!", yelled the commander.

His men replied, "HOLD THE LINE!".

The commander continued, "FOR EVERY ONE OF US WHO FALL!".

"A HUNDRED OF THEM SHALL DIE!".

Charles' men were only feet away from the spears, looks of anger but m their faces.

Tomada watched as Charles' men impacted the wall, being impaled by the spears.

More and more of the soldiers hit the wall, none got through.

Now the Dragon Slayers went into the attack.

"FOR THE KING!", the top shield wall dropped behind the first, who now rose to their feet.

The Dragon Slayers charged forward,impaling more and more soldiers with their spears or chopping them in half with their axes.

The Dragon Slayers cut a swathe through King Charles' force, this last one being quite displeased with this fact.

"Dammit, what must I do to beat these birds?", he asked.

A voice answered from behind him, "It is simple, cut the head off the snake".

Charles turned to the voice, revealed to be Celestia, "And what do you mean by that?".

Celestia walked up to the king, "Well, I would suggest beheading the bastard Blu, then showing it to his wife and kids".

Charles smirked at the idea, "Sounds perfect".

Celestia grinned, "Than grab a sword, my king. And maybe a few cooking pots. I want to see what roasted king tastes like".

Charles grabbed an axe and shield, while Celestia wielded double swords.

The 2 then charged in, with the returning forces of Celestia's army.

Blu

Blu, Tomada, Bosco and Marcus were fighting alongside each other, Bosco and Marcus having a little competition.

Bosco got his axe lodged in one birds skull, "20!" he yelled before pulling the blade out.

Marcus came through on a horse, throwing a spear forward and through one bird's head.

He jumped off the horse and grabbed the end of the spear, dragging it through the birds head and out the other side.

"25!", he shouted, earning a look from Bosco.

A Bosco and Marcus were interrupted by a roar, they turned to see a huge eagle.

This eagle was a good 3 times the size of any macaw and wielded a huge mace.

Bosco had a face of hopelessness, while Marcus grinned and charged forward.

The eagle swung his mace at Marcus, with this last one sliding under the strike and grabbing onto one of the titan's talons.

He swiftfully climbed up the beast, as it ran around and tried to shake Marcus off.

Marcus got to the eagle's head, managing to balance on it.

Bosco was still confused by Marcus' plan, but continued watching the events unfold.

Marcus took his sword and stabbed it into the eagles head, before twisting.

The eagle began falling forward, crushing 2 of Celestia's men as it collapsed.

Marcus casually jumped off the corpse and smirked at Bosco, "That still only counts as one!".

Tomada was dueling one enemy hawk, Blu was fighting a fairly tall hyacinth macaw soldier.

Tomada sent his sword though the enemy hawk's head, before throwing the axe being used by the hawk at the bird attacking Blu.

The axe entered through the poor bird's chest and exited through his back, causing the hyacinth to fall over.

Blu looked at Tomada , "Thanks", he said.

Tomada nodded before he saw 2 birds attack Blu.

The birds in question were none other than Princess Celestia and King Charles, throwing our king to the ground.

Blu quickly recovered and brought his shield up, "So, you 2 have formed an alliance?", Blu pointed his sword at the duo, "Time to see it break".

Celestia grinned, "The only thing breaking today, is going to be your neck in my wings".

Blu had a weak smirk, "Try me", he lunged into the attack.

Blu thrust his sword at Celestia, who blocked the strike with her double swords.

Charles tried to take advantage of Blu's weak side, swinging his axe to Blu's back.

Blu threw up his shield, the axe lodging itself in our hero's only means of defense.

Celestia kicked Blu's chest, sending the spix macaw back.

Tomada, Bosco and Marcus took notice of this, rushing to help their king.

But they were stopped by several of Charles' guards, who now dueled with Blu's bodyguards.

Blu was on his own, against 2 equally skillful opponents.

The king spotted a bow and arrow, laying on the ground about 2 feet from him.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Celestia's voice, "Well, well, well. Look who it is, King Blu".

Blu didn't reply, "Oh, is high and mighty scared", taunted Charles.

Blu chuckled, "Nope, but you should be", he charged forward and managed to tackle Charles to the ground.

He punched the evil king in the face several times, cracking his beak and drawing blood.

Blu felt a pain engulf his back, causing him to scream and jump back to his original position.

Blu put a wing to his back, Celestia's sword having cut through his armor.

"Well fuck", he murmured.

"Oh, did the king hurt himself", taunted Celestia, who licked Blu's blood from her blade.

Blu shook his head, "Nope, just thinking about how Nightfly would react to me killing his uncle".

Charles smirked, "Oh Blu, defiant till the bitter end".

The good king smiled, "That's something good about me", he then lunged at the bow and arrow.

In one swift movement, he grabbed, pulled back, aimed and fired the bow.

The arrow glided through the air until hitting Celestia's thigh, the princess screaming in pain.

Blu was about to smile, but was stopped by a searing pain that shot through his right wing.

Blu looked to see that Celestia had thrown one of her swords at him, and stuck home.

The king collapsed and held his wing in pain, pulling the sword from his wing.

The blood began to turn his cerulean feathers purplish red, Blu cringing in pain.

Celestia now grinned, walking up to Blu with an axe in her wing.

Blu saw this and tried, feebly, to stop her and failed.

Celestia kicked Blu's sword away, before kicking Blu onto his back.

Blu felt Celestia's foot on his chest, holding the good macaw down.

She then grabbed Blu's helmet and took it off his head, before throwing it next to the sword.

Blu's head was now defenseless, Celestia relishing the moment.

"Oh Blu, how easy it would be to crush you now. But Charles and want to have some 'fun' before we end your worthless life".

Charles walked up to the princess, "I agree", he stomped down onto Blu's uninjured wing, crushing the bone.

Blu screamed in pain, now noticing his men, dying.

He saw Tomada, "TOMADA, RETREAT!".

Tomada heard his king, but he didn't want to leave.

Reluctantly, Tomada turned to the remainder of thee army, "RETREAT! FALL BACK!".

The commander of the Dragon Slayers heard Tomada, "DRAGON SLAYERS! COVER THE RETREAT!".

The black armored birds heard their commanders, forming a shield wall in front of their retreating army,

The only soldier from King Blu's army in front of them, was King Blu himself.

Blu could see the 3,000 survivors of the battle retreating as the Dragon Slayers provided cover, he smiled "Live to fight another day lads. Live to fight another day".

Charles saw the wall of Dragon Slayers before looking at Blu, "You think that will stop us? CATAPULTS!".

Blu watched as Celestia and Charles' catapults took aim and fired upon the dragon slayers.

Not even the shield wall could stop the hsots, which now tore limbs from the poor soldiers who made the wall.

Some of the shots were on fire, scorching the skin and feathers of all they touched.

Charles' and Celestia's men charged the broken wall, easily slaughtering the black armored macaws.

The wall crumbled, about 200 Dragon Slayers escaping the massacre.

Blu was left speechless by this, "Now Blu, you have a choice. Swear allegiance to us, or die", Celestia held her sword to Blu's throat.

Blu, being the bird he was, snubbed his beak, "I am not so easily bought, and jy people will never bow to a monster like you".

Celestia chuckled, "Very well, prepare to meet your father in hell", she pulled the sword up, preparing to swing down.

Blu closed his eyes, 'I'm sorry, Jewel. I couldn't stop Celestia. Please forgive me'.

Celestia then swung down.

Castle

Jewel sat on her throne, a worried expression covering her face.

Nightfly and Bia were together, reading a book and talking.

Tiago was in his room writing and Carla was eating.

Outside it was raining, the drops of water racing down the windows of the castle.

The air was still, absolutely quiet until a horn sounded outside.

Jewel ran to a window and looked out of it, spotting Tomada, with Bosco and Marcus behind him.

But no Blu, "Oh dear", whispered Jewel before she ran out.

The rain outside soaked the queen's feathers, causing her to shiver.

But Jewel did not care, she ran to Tomada, who dismounted his horse.

Tomada wore an expression of sorrow, mirrored by the Royal Guards who rode into the castle's courtyard.

Jewel felt a sickness crawl up from her stomach, "Where is Blu?", she asked.

Bosco heard the question, he sighed as he reached for what looked to be a stick wrapped in cloth.

He walked up to the queen and gave her the package, before returning to his horse.

Jewel's wing was shaking as she undid the string and pulled back the cloth revealing…

A sword, a marvellous silver sword with a blue ruby at the end of it's hilt.

Bosco then grabbed another object off his horse, a silver helmet with a pair of miniature wings sprouting from the side.

He approached Jewel, "Ths was the only thing we found with the sword. No body, no armor".

Nightfly and Bia ran outside, seeing the sword Jewel now held along with the helmet.

"Mom", asked Bia, "Where's father?".

Jewel couldn't answer, she turned to run inside.

But a cruel voice cut through the air, "So you're Jewel?".

All eyes turned to a pair of birds who stood at the gates of the castle.

The birds in question were none other than Celestia and Charles, with several guards flanking them.

Jewel had a look of anguish etched onto her face, while the Royal Guards drew their swords.

"Oh, is the queen sad", taunted Celestia, "Have no fear, we only took the King prisoner".

A sliver of hope flowed through n Jewel's heart, "Please release him", begged the queen.

Charles chuckled, "With pleasure".

He revealed a bag and stuck his wing inside it.

What he retrieved from the sack would make the most battle hardened birds cringe, and made Jewel vomit.

Charles held Blu's head in his wing, his eyes wide open and beak gaping.

Bia and Nightfly staggered back at the site, Nightfly glaring at his Uncle.

"H-how could you d-do this?!", he asked.

Celestia took the head from Charles, "Oh, it was quite simple. He practically let me kill him, just closed his eyes and let my sword cut through his throat. But if the man had one good quality, it would be how great he tasted after being roasted".

Jewel wore a face of anger and disgust, "YOU ATE HIM!?", Celestia replied with a nod.

Marcus now lost it, drawing his sword.

He charged Charles and Celestia, preparing to sever their heads.

He was stopped by an arrow, lodging itself deep in his chest.

Marcus dropped his sword and fell backwards, clutching his wound.

"Stupid guard", said Celestia, who now walked up to the wounded Marcus, "You never learn".

She put her talon on Bosco's chest, "It is time for the new queen to take charge", she then crushed Bosco's ribs.

The guard struggled for a couple seconds before finally dying, his eyes wide open.

Celestia's forces now revealed themselves, running up behind the evil princess and standing on the walls.

"Well, Jewel. Time for your reign to end", sneered Celestia.

Her men charged forward, preparing to end Jewel's reign over the kingdom.

Celestia chuckled as she threw Blu's head at Jewel and turned around, walking away from the doomed royalty.

That day, the sun rose on a peaceful kingdom, and set on one engulfed in terror.

The End

To find out what happens next, read Nightfly123's story: Medieval Adventures: The Dark Future.

Thank You for reading and please review.

Until next time, this is Marco, signing off.


End file.
